Terlupakan
by NaomiZizah
Summary: aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakakku akan berubah ia telah melupakanku Warn! OOC(mungkin), Newbie, Typo, dll. HaliTau


Taufan's POV

Saat itu, aku berada di tangga yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga. Aku melihat ada kakakku disana

"Kakak"

"hm?"

"aku lapar "

"Masak sendiri!, kamu udh besar." Katanya dengan tegas

"uhh... oklah" aku hanya bisa pasrah, karena aku juga tidak boleh melanggar perkataan kakakku

Aku tidak jadi makan, karena aku tidak pernah di ajarkan memasak oleh kakakku. Jangankan diajarkan, membantu saja tidak pernah, karena kakakku selalu melarangku dengan alasan 'Berbahaya'

Aku beranjak kembali ke kamarku yg berada di lantai 2 sambil menahan rasa lapar yg luarbiasa , karena sudah hampir seharian aku tidak makan.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, lalu aku masuk dan menutupnya kembali. Kemudian aku merebahkan diri di atas kasurku

"ughh... kak hali sudah tidak sayang aku lagi ya? Aku sudah mulai di abaikkan semenjak 'DIA' datang kepada kak Hali"

"ummhh... biarkan sajalah. Itukan sudah wajar bagi kakakku yg udh beranjak dewasa :'] lagipun aku gk ada hak buat melarangnya"

Aku terpaku kepada 1 foto yg berada di mejaku. Aku mengambil dan memandang foto tersebut sambil mengingat memori lamaku

Di foto itu, terlihat aku dan kakakku sedang berada di puncak bukit di tengah2 langit malam, dan pada saat itulah Kakakku mengatakan hal itu

Flashback

Saat itu aku berumur 5 tahun, masih belum sekolah. Kakakku masih 15 tahun, Sudah kelas 3 SMP

Saat itu, kakakku sedang menghabiskan waktu liburnya di Puncak Bukit, ia mendapatkan hari libur selama 1 minggu dari sekolah karena para adik2 kelas sedang melaksanakan ujian

"wahh... jadi ini yg dinamakan 'Puncak Bukit'?" kataku terkagum2

"iya, bagaimana? Indah bukan"

"ya!"

"bagaimana kalau kita duduk disini? Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah"

"Mhm! Meskipun lelah, tapi aku senang" lalu aku duduk

"ahh... andai saja aku bisa mendapatkan hari libur yang lebih banyak. Pasti aku akan sering mengajakmu jalan2, Fan" katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Tapi kan kakak udh sekolah, mana mungkin di perbolehkan izin tidak masuk?" kataku dengan polosnya

"Mmm... sebenarnya bisa aja sih kalau sedang sakit atau ada keperluan mendadak, tapi sulit bagi yg sudah kelas 6, 9 ataupun 12 untuk mendapatkan izin itu. Karena pada masa2 itu, mereka akan dihadapi ujian nasional yang menentukan Layak atau Tidaknya dia melanjutkan ke jenjang sekolah berikutnya"

"owh... kesian mereka susah di izinin kalau ada keperluan..."

"tapi... mereka akan mendapatkan Hari Libur Extra dan Refreshing setelah selesai menghadapi ujian tersebut"

"Woahh... Jadi, kakak akan libur sampai kapan?"

"Besok terakhir"

"hmmL yaudah deh gakpapa... asalkan kakak janji! Kakak akan tetap sayangkan Adik sampai kapanpun!"

"Tentu Saja! 'Gak ada yg lebih aku sayangi daripada kamu, Adikku Tersayang' "

"J Sayang Kakak!" aku memeluknya dengan erat

"kakak juga" Kakakku membalas pelukkanku

"Ayo! Kalian berdiri disitu! Akan kakek foto agar menjadi kenangan buat kalian" Kata Kakekku

Setelah itu, kami memasang pose dan kakek berhasil mengambil gambar kami

Keesokan harinya, kami kembali ke rumah dan mencuci foto tersebut, lalu membingkainya

Flashback Off

"ahh... hari itu sangat berharga ya? Dimana kakak masih sayangkan aku :')"

Kruukk...

'Ughh... udh gak tahan, yaudahdeh makan ini aja, setidaknya perutku terisi'kataku dalam hati

Aku memakan sebuah kue yang masih tersimpan di mejaku

Setelah itu, aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku ke atas kasur dan aku mulai memasuki dunia mimpi

Taufan's POV END

Keesokkan Harinya

Halilintar's POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melirik ke arah jam wekerku,

'Oh, udah jam 06.00'

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku, lalu mengambil handuk di atas lemari pakaian

dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku

Setelah selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamarku dan aku menuruni anak tangga

Belum sampai di bawah, aku emlihat adikku sedang menelpon seseorang di ruang tamu. Begini percakapannya

'...kapan kamu lulus SMP?...'

"yaelah om, mungkin sekitar 2 bulan lagi"

'...hmm, yaudah. Kamu jadi sekolah disini kan?...'

"ya... mungkin sih"

'...ohh, yaudah kalau begitu. Eh... Taufan gak sekolah?'

"ini baru mau berangkat"

'yasudah, sampaikan salam om ke kakakmu ya? Nanti kita ngobrol lagi'

"oke om... da"

Tuutt...

"Telponan sama siapa?" tanyaku

"hmm... kenapa emang?" jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke pintu

"ya gk knp, kok kamu gak berangkat" tanyaku lagi

"gk liat?" jawabnya singkat

Emang sih, aku liat2 si Taufan lagi pegang kenop pintu.

"oh. Yaudah sana," kataku dengan ketus

"hm."

Ia langsung lari ke sekolah

"kok tetiba dia jadi... uhh biarin lah."

Hali's POV END

Taufan's POV

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku langsung mencari kelasku

Lalu aku berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, di atas pintu tersebut ada tulisan yang bertuliskan

'IX – 2'

Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Pagi Taufan!" sapa seorang teman sekelasku

"Pagi, Blaze!"

"Fan, kamu jadi sekolah di tempat kakak sepupumu?" Tanya Ice

"Ya, knp emg?" Tanyaku

"engg... gpp. Kata Kakak kami, Aku dan Ice juga akan sekolah disana" Kata Blaze

"hee... seriusan?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"ya... karena kakak kami selalu pulang malam, dan takutnya kami kenapa2. Jadi kakak kami menitipkan kami disana dengan saudara2 kami" terang Ice

Blaze dan Ice adalah sepasang anak Kembar

"oh jadi begitu, umm kalo aku.. karena keinginanku sendiri, diasa aku akan dijaga oleh om ku yang tinggal disana."

"owh... gak kerasa ya? Sebentar lagi kita akan perpisahan

"ya... eh guru masuk"

"selamat pagi!"

Author : okeh... author agk bingung juga di bagian ini, jadi biar saja :

Skip saat Istirahat

"Taufan mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan" Tawar Blaze

"eh? Bener nih?"

"iya, aku tau kau belum sarapan dan tidak diberi uang saku oleh kakakmu kan? Jadi kau mau apa?"

"umm... terserah kau sajalah" jawabku

"oke"

5 menit kemudian

"Nah, Fan" Ucap Blaze sambil menyodorkan semangkuk mi instan

"Terima Kasih"

"Tidak Masalah"

Taufan's POV END

Skip 3 bulan kemudian

1 BULAN Setelah perpisahan di sekolahnya, taufan merapikan barang2 nya dan bersiap menuju KL untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya

Author : sorry sengaja di cepeetin. Udh gk ada ide lagi

Aku melihat kakakku sedang chatting dengan seorang perempuan [yang ia cintai]

"Kak?"

Di abaikkan

"hahh... sudahlah," ucap Taufan, lalu naik ke atas

Di kamarnya

"Ahh... tega L kak hali mengabaikkanku. Emangnya aku ini apa?! Aku ini masih hidup, masih memiliki perasaan seperti yang lain... K"

"aku ingin memainkan pianoku sajalah, dri pada stress"

Orange 7!! Indonesian Version

Kita saling bersandar

dan berjalan bersama

cerita yang selalu membuat kita tertawa

dengan impian yang sama

jika ku ingin dengar

maka kan terdengar jelas

suaramu yang indah mewarnai

langit yang penuh dengan jingga

Di Bawah

Hali tidak sengaja mendengar lagu yang di mainkan oleh adiknya

Keheranan, ia langsung beranjak ke lantai 2, dimana kamar adiknya itu berada

Saat sampai di depan kamar Taufan, ia menempelkan telinganya di sela2 pintu kamar adiknya yang tidak tertutup rapat sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Taufan

Ia sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah entah kenapa setelah mendengar nyanyian Tufan

...Saat kau pergi dan tak disini

ku rasakan bosan

tapi saat ku katakannya kau malah tertawa saja

Kuhitung berapa banyak

yang tlah kumiliki

ingatan yang slalu bersinar dan takkan pudar

Bagai langit cerah, sestelah hujan dan

bagai cinta sejati yang ndah

ku tersenyum mengingat senyummu yang akan

selalu tersimpan di dalam hatiku

Bagai hari itu disaat bersama

bagai anak kecil tak berdosa

kita akan berlari lewati banyak musim

tuk menatap masa depan kita~

Meski saat terasa

sepi dan hati gun-

BRUK...

Tadinya, Hali ingin menyenderkan tubuhnya di Pintu kamar Taufan, tpi ia lupa kalau pintu tersebut tidak tertutup rapat

Taufan terkejut saat hali terjatuh di depan pintunya.

Sungguh ia keheranan XD

"K-Kakak ngapain? Pantes aku ngerasa kaya ada orang di depan pintu, toh ternyata kak Hali K"

"g-gak, Cuma pen liat aja" Jawab Hali

"kenapa gak bilang? Sinilah masuk, aku kesepian juga"

Hali mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke kamar adiknya

ia bingung, kenapa barang2 Taufan tersusun rapi di dalam koper. Tapi ia abaikkan dulu

"kok tumben nyanyiin lagu ginian,"

"ya.. karena aku rasa, lagu ini adalah lagu yang paling tepat untuk di nyanyikan saat sedang kesepian atau bosan,"

"kamu kesepian? "

"aku rasa ya. Kakak terlalu sibuk dengan 'ekhem' nya kakak, rumah temen2 ku jauh... ya apa boleh buat" Jawab Taufan

"Ohh... eh bentar, Kok barang2 mu di masukkin ke koper? Emang kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hali

"aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di KL bareng Gempa nanti. Habisnya, disini aku ngerasa 'Di Lantarkan'. P. Kebetulan om mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah lulus SMP nanti, juga biar nggak ngeganggu kak hali yang suka berduaan sama 'ekhem' nya setiap malam minggu :v" Terang Taufan

"hee? Seriusan?"

"ya, dan aku hampir berubah pikiran karena tidak mau meninggalkan kak hali sendirian disini, tapi mereka sudah menerimaku di sana" jelas Taufan

"hmmm... kapan kamu berangkatnya?"

"hari ini, om mau kesini untuk menjemputku"

"ohh... tunggu, boleh aku lihat nilai2 mu?"

"boleh, bentr" Taufan mengambil beberapa lembaran dan sebuah buku nilai, lalu memberikan kepada kakaknya

Hali tersentak saat melihat prestasi adiknya

Nemnya 390,50

Saat Hali SMP dulu, Nemnya 350,45 kok bisa adiknya itu mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari pada dia

"i-ini..."

"oh iya! Aku hampir lupa bilang, aku dapat Peringkat 1 di sekolah,"

"Hwee... aghu hampeer gak percaya TvT"

"hehe..."

Ting...Tong

"ahh... sepertinya om sdh datang, kakak bisa tolong aku membawa kopernya?"

"tentu"

Setelah itu, Taufan pergi ke KL dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA dan masuk ke kelas X IPA 1

Lalu, ia menjadi 'Murid Terpintar' di sekolahnya karena dapat mengalahkan kakak kelasnya

ia 1 kelas dengan Blaze, Ice. Tidak lupa dengan Gempa, sepupunya yang lahir di tahun yang sama

Sebenarnya, ia bisa lompat ke kelas 11. Tapi ia menolak karena ia tidak mau meninggalkan teman dan sepupunya di kelas 10

Setelah itu ia bahagia, ia tidak merasa terlantar lagi

tapi ia sangat merindukan kakaknya

End

a/n : Hai para Readers sekalian!

Bagaimana oneshoot pertamaku?

Beneran butuh waktu 1 bulan buat nyelesein ini

Maaf ya kalo agk berantakkan

yah... masih Newbie

Oh ya! Aku masih ada tambahan di bawah ini

1 Thun Kemudian saat Taufan mendapatkan hari libur yg panjang dan Taufan akan pulang ke rumah Hali bersama Sepupunya

Hali sedang bersantai di malam hari

Tiba2

TingTong...

Hali membuka pintu rumahnya dan...

"Kak Haliii!!!!" Taufan langsung memeluk Hali dengan eratnya

Hali terkejut, lalu sebelah tangannya membalas pelukkan dari sang adik dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi

"Hai Kak Hali!"

"ehh? Hai juga, Gem! Masuk dulu, udh malem"

"okk"

Di dalam rumah

Taufan sedang berada di kamar lamanya, seperti biasa, ia memainkan pianonya

Hali dan Gempa sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu

"Bagaimana dengan Taufan di sekolah sana?" Tanya Hali

"ia selalu mendapatkan Peringkat 1 dan menjadi murid kesayangan para guru2 disana karena sifatnya yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu membuat kelas menjadi seru serta kepintarannya"Terang Gempa

"huh? Yakah?"

"ya, ia tidak pernah membuat masalah jadi kakak tenang saja :v"

"hmh... yg itu aku udah tau, Taufan bukan tipe pembuat masalah dengan sengaja. Kalaupun ia berbuat salah pasti cepat meminta maaf"

"dia memiliki banyak teman, bahkan kakak kelas juga mau berteman dengannya"

"bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan teman sebanyak itu? Setahuku saat SD dan SMP temannya hanya Blaze dan Ice saja"

"ia terlalu banyak bergaul dgn org lain dan karena kepopulerannya, tapi sahabatnya Cuma aku, Blaze dan Ice saja, yang lain hanya teman"

"owh..."

"Eh? Taufan kemana? Kok gaada disini?" Tanya Gempa

"di kamarnya, lagi main piano mungkin?"

"eh? Dia bisa main piano ya? Aku mau lihat w"

"yaudah yok"

Di Kamar Taufan

Terlihat ada Taufan yang sedang bermain piano sambil bernyanyi

Sorezore no ashita wo mite...

"Taufan bisa nyanyi gk bilang2 :v" –Gempa

"e-eh?"

"hehe... canda, fan. Lanjut lagi aja! Kita nyanyi bareng yukk? Kau yg main Piano, aku yang nyanyi ya"

"okk"

The End.

**Sebenernya udh pernah di publish di wattpad****tapi ku publish ulang disini**


End file.
